Oniichan Inuyasha
by newmooninuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha meets his half sister Inukasumi, though they met once unknowingly long ago. There is much more to this story than meets the eye... a dash of classic takahashi humor. rated T for language and suggestive situations.
1. Oniichan Inuyasha: The prolouge

Years before the epic saga you know, the hanyou Inuyasha was a small child. He was orphaned at a young age when both his father and mother died, but even being half a demon, how does someone so young survive?

You see, a long time ago he had to go from place to place to get food and water. He never stayed in one spot for too long, because the humans drove him out and taunted him for being a half demon. He didn't belong with demons or humans, no one wanted him. But for a short period of time, he was taken in by a little demon girl…

It was the spring. The cherry blossoms were particularly beautiful this year, but that wasn't something Inuyasha cared about. He had been very hungry for weeks, and needed something, anything to eat.

There was a pack of orphaned young demons nearby, and Inuyasha grudgingly knew that they would have food, and he might be able to get some from them.

"Hey!" a wolf demon called out to him, "what do you think your doing!"

Inuyasha backed up a little.

"He's a half-breed!" another demon cried, "I can smell the human in 'im!"

"This isn't the kind of place for half-breeds." The wolf demon sneered, "Why don't you go back to your human mother?"

"She's been dead for two moons." Inuyasha said in a barely audible voice.

"Did you hear that!" cackled another young demon, "his mommy's been dead for two moons!"

The twenty or thirty of them laughed manically. "Ha! Jus because your filthy human mother kicked it doesn't mean you can waltz in here like your somebody! We don't allow half-breeds in our pack!" the wolf demon snorted.

But before Inuyasha could say anything about that, a little girl walked up to the wolf demon.

"Stop being so mean to him!" she screamed, "He's an orphan just like us!"

"Oh shut up!" snorted the wolf demon, "a pup like you doesn't understand the difference between the higher class and the half-breeds!"

The little girl climbed up the wolf demons shoulders. She was a great deal shorter than him, but twice as bold.

"Just because we take you in doesn't mean that"—

--But before he could finish, the girl yanked on his head. He choked for a minute, but he fell to the ground gasping. The girl gave him a few kicks to the side. She walked past the other orphans who backed out of her way and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Come on." She said, putting her skinny arm on his shoulder, "let's find you something to eat."

The girl led Inuyasha to a small river. She started cooking some fish over a fire for the both of them.

"Im sick of those guys," she huffed, "they think their better than everyone. Even other demons! Not just hanyou, but they think that wolf demons are better than dog demons, that if your more powerful than someone you can do whatever you want to them… I've had it with them im not going back."

Inuyasha looked away. "I can't help it im a half demon." He said.

"Of course not!" the girl said matter-of-factly, "and there's nothing wrong with being half demon."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't!" she frowned, "you should be proud your demon parent found a human wonderful enough to love as much as —maybe even more— than any demon. Its rare to find humans that wonderful, but your demon parent did."

"My father was the demon," Inuyasha stated, "But I never thought of it the way you put it."

"See?"

"But I still want to be a full demon."

The girl handed Inuyasha a fish. "Here. It's yummy. You better like it because this is the first thing I ever cooked."

Inuyasha nodded thankfully. "Um…" he paused, "my name is Inuyasha."

"Wow. That's a coincidence." The girl grinned, "My name is Inukasumi!" she handed Inuyasha another fish. "Say… Maybe we could stick together? You know, for a while."

Inuyasha stared at her. Why would any full demon want to be friends with a hanyou? But then again… she was young. He nodded and smiled, feeling like he belonged at last.


	2. Oniichan Inuyasha: Scroll the first

Inuyasha sighed. The sun was setting quickly, and it was the night of the new moon.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called up to him, "You ok?"

He looked down. He had forgotten how long he had been sitting in that tree.

"Im fine." He answered.

Kagome climbed up. "You sure?" she asked, "I mean… tonight is"—

"—I know, I know." He cut her off, "Everyone knows. How could I forget?"

"Hey." She said, looking him in the eyes very sternly, "You know none of us think any less of you at this time, right? We all like you just the same. You're the same Inuyasha we all know and love."

"Yeah, right."

"No, really!" Kagome said, squeezing his arm, "Theirs nothing wrong with being a half demon."

"How would you know?" Inuyasha frowned, "You're not a hanyou."

"Well, no…" She paused, "But I know that I don't think any less of you. And I know the rest of us don't either. Right now, that's what matters, right? Do you understand what im saying?"

Inuyasha remained silent for a moment, but eventually nodded his head. Kagome smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Hours later, when the sun had set and the moonless night was upon them, Inuyasha and the others were safely hidden in Kaedes village.

"At least were safe this time." Shippo sighed happily.

"And we have good food to eat, at that." Miroku grinned mischievously at Sango, "and sake."

"Don't get any ideas." Sango glowered.

"Lets just all try to enjoy ourselves, ok?" smiled Kagome.

"Enjoy ourselves… Keh." Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku were having such a good time that they forgot all about what night it was.

"C'mon, Inuyasha!" Shippo cheered, "We got beds, food, safety, and everything a hanyou-turned-human night needs! Eat something."

"I can't eat like this." Inuyasha shoved him away, "Everything tastes bad when you're human."

"Fine. All the more for me! I get his share!" Shippo ran off and stole a dumpling from Miroku.

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha. Sure, it was the moonless night, but they were safe and happy for once, why couldn't he just enjoy himself for a night? It was almost as if he didn't **want** to be happy.

_Look at them,_ Inuyasha thought, _they have no idea what its like. They can't even imagine how awful this night is. How terrifying, how humiliating…_

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. She was smiling, and had a fish. "Here," she said, "you have to eat something."

He shook his head, but Kagome sat right next to him. "It's yummy. I helped make it."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "What did you say?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…" he looked away, "doesn't it feel like we've done this before?"

"You mean like déjà vu?" Kagome frowned.

"I suppose." Inuyasha stared off into the distance. "I think… nah, never mind."

"Come on, tell me." Kagome pleaded.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Its personal, ok!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome looked like she had just been struck. Miroku, Sango and Shippo stopped eating and stared at them.

"Ok… I just… I just wanted to know… Sorry." Kagome hung her head and walked out of the hut.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"Im going to… um, I need to wash my hands." She slid the door shut.

Shippo slapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. "You jerk!" he screamed, "You made Kagome cry!"

"Did not."

"Did too! Did too! You hurt Kagomes feelings—again!"

"I agree, Inuyasha, you were a little harsh with lady Kagome from what I heard." Miroku nodded solemnly.

"If she wasn't so nosey than I wouldn't accidentally hurt her feelings." Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku hit Inuyasha over the head with his staff.

"Ow! What the hell"—

"That is no way to treat a lady!" Miroku kept beating him over and over, "Just because you have the hanyou version of p.m.s doesn't mean you can push away Kagome."

"P.m.s!" Inuyasha shrieked, "Do you have any idea what your—OW! Goddammit stop beating me over the head! Fracture my skull, why don't you!"

"Apologize and I will consider."

"Im not going out there!"

"Scared?"

"YES! Yes, im scared, ok! Im scared out of my skin right now, you all know that! If you don't want to get burned, leave me alone! I'll apologize to Kagome later." He panted, "I didn't mean to do that, you know. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. It's just…"

Miroku put his hand on Inuyashas shoulder. "It's ok. You don't need to say. Im sorry for fracturing your skull. And saying you have p.m.s."

"Im sorry for slapping you." Said Shippo.

"Enough with the sappy apologies." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Now lets all have another round of sake!" Miroku cheered. Sango sighed and reluctantly had a glass.

"What were you an' Kagome talking about, anyway?" Shippo asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha said, "Just something that happened to me a long time ago."

"What?"

Inuyasha sighed. "This little demon girl a long time ago helped me for a while… she gave me a fish and said almost exactly what Kagome said."

"Ahhhh, a cute little demon girl?" Shippo grinned.

"No! It wasn't like that." Inuyasha hissed, "I can't even remember her name. But when I was an orphan and no one wanted me she kind of took me in. Man… How many decades has it been? I was just a little whelp."

"Why couldn't you tell Kagome! That's a nice little memory." Shippo frowned.

"I don't know. Its stupid, that's all."

"You're stupid." Shippo whispered.

Inuyasha pounded Shippo. "Gimme some fish," he growled, "Im starving."

"Jerk." Shippo whimpered.


	3. Oniichan Inuyasha: Scroll the second

It was long past midnight and everyone had gone to sleep peacefully on a real bed; which was a luxury in Sango, Shippo and Mirokus book.

Everyone but Inuyasha, that is. It wasn't a surprise, because it was the moonless night. Even though he was perfectly safe, being in Kaedes village, he was still uneasy.

On top of that, he had hurt Kagomes feelings earlier. He didn't mean to—He was just a little on edge.

Something cracked outside. He stood up quickly grasping at his sword, but luckily it was only Kagome coming in.

"Oh, you're still awake." She said, sounding surprised.

Inuyasha nodded his head, a little embarrassed.

"Should have figured." She smiled. She sat next to Kirara, who was purring peacefully in her sleep.

Inuyasha paused. "Um… Im sorry." He said turning away.

"Huh?" Kagome looked startled.

"What, I can't apologize every once and a while? I said im sorry." Inuyasha looked at Kagome nervously.

She tried to suppress a tiny smile. "Thank you."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. They tried not to look at each other, but Kagome eventually fell asleep next to Kirara about half an hour later.

Inuyasha sighed. He was alone again. He looked at Kagome… she looked so peaceful when she slept.

He peered outside… He could see the beginnings of a sunrise. He felt his hands; his fingernails were slowly turning into claws. He touched his ears; they were feeling a little sharper than his human ones.

He couldn't help but be a bit happier. In a matter of time he would be a half demon again. And that was only one step away from the full-fledged demon he had dreamed of being since he could remember.

Inuyasha decided to take some time to remember the little demon girl from his past. All he could remember was that she had his ears and hair, but she was much more pure of a demon. He remembered her giving him a fish, and defending him against the other demons and humans who taunted him for being a hanyou. He didn't really remember her face or voice, or really much at all. Maybe she wasn't even real… just a dream.

He grabbed a lock of his hair. It was pretty much all white again. He stretched out and gave his ears a happy twitch.

Sango yawned, and accidentally hit Inuyasha in the face with her arm.

"Uhh… oh, good morning Inuyasha. You're back to normal, that's good… What's wrong with you? You look like you've just been slapped in the face."

_She does it in her sleep!_ Inuyasha wondered in horror.

"Ah, Inuyasha." Kaede smiled as Inuyasha walked out the door a few hours later, "You're looking well."

"Duh. Im not a pathetic human anymore, that's why." He scoffed.

"Your attitude is back to normal as well, I see. Not that that is a good thing, mind you."

"Sure. Where is Kagome?"

"If I tell you that, then I will never be forgiven."

"She's bathing." Miroku whispered, "Sango too. What do you say we go and help?"

"You will do nothing of the sort." Kaede said sternly grabbing the two by their ears and twisting hard.

"AUUUGH! You stupid old bag! Let us go!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Instead of you and the monk spying on the women, why don't you bathe yourselves?" suggested Kaede, "Only the gods know how long it's been."

"Come to think of it, I've never seen you bathe, Inuyasha." Miroku frowned.

"Why? You going to grope me, too?"

"Come now. Im only perverted to women, we both know that." He put his arm on Inuyashas shoulder and grinned. "Why don't we bathe…? It could be an important male bonding experience."

"Plus there might be naked women there." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Your psychic powers astound me."

Kagome and Sango were bathing peacefully in a river. It was cold, but in comparison to the heat it was refreshing.

"This feels so nice." Kagome sighed.

"I agree." Sango smiled, "It's nice to bathe in secrecy without the men 'guarding' us."

Kagome and Sango giggled loudly… Just loud enough for Inuyasha and Miroku to hear.

"Oh yeah." Miroku rubbed his hands together, "It's them."

"Shhhhh! They might hear us." Inuyasha hissed.

"Right, right." Nodded Miroku, "What do we do? We have to make it look innocent in case they catch us, but we have to see them."

"Take your clothes off." Inuyasha instructed, "Make it look like we were just bathing."

"Yes, good plan."

"Then we go behind those rocks. Hide your clothes in the reeds and you can still see the girls from behind the rocks."

"Two birds with one stone; we get clean and nice smelling and we get to see naked female." Miroku grinned, "You are developing a devious mind, Inuyasha."

"I've had practice." He bragged, taking off his clothes and hiding them behind the reeds.

Miroku did the same and stared at Inuyashas pile of clothes.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked.

"I had no idea you wear underwear." Miroku said dumbfounded.

"Of course I wear underwear! What do you take me for, a savage!"

"I just didn't think you were the type…"

"What the hell do you mean by that!" Inuyasha yelled, but Miroku cupped his hand over his mouth.

"Shush! Do you want them to hear us?" Miroku whispered.

"Take back that underwear comment!" Inuyasha growled biting Mirokus hand. Miroku choked back a curse and hurled Inuyasha under the water.

Sango whirled around. "Is someone there!" she called out.

"Must have been an animal." Kagome shrugged.

Miroku tried to hold Inuyashas flailing legs underwater, but he was too strong for Miroku and burst out of the water gasping.

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha hissed rabidly.

"Is someone there!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha slapped his hand over Mirokus mouth to keep him from saying 'no.'

"This is too dangerous!" Whispered Inuyasha, "We have to get out of here!"

"No way. We can't pass up this opportunity." Miroku said with a serious tone.

They peeked over the rocks to see a very naked Sango and Kagome looking around nervously for peepers.

"Oh my…" Miroku sighed, "How lovely. How gorgeous. Such natural beauty!"

Inuyasha put his hand over his nose to keep it from bleeding. "Their so… nude." He gulped.

"Yes. Isn't it heavenly?"

"I feel like a pervert."

"Live the life, Inuyasha!" Miroku said happily, "Just think of it; with me by your side, think of what you can become!"

"A filthy pervert?"

"Shhhhh!" Miroku hissed, dunking Inuyasha again, "their looking this way!"

Kagome and Sango were looking right in their direction. "Hey! Who's over there!" Kagome screamed.

"Is it you, Miroku?" Sango yelled.

"Damn, they can hear us!" Inuyasha whispered, "what do we do now!"

"Go this way!" Miroku motioned left, "I don't want to be crushed by a boulder this early in the morning!"

They both tiptoed in that direction, where the water was so deep they had to swim in some parts. They climbed onto the land and sighed with relief.

"I just realized something." Miroku went pale.

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"We left our clothes back there."

"Damn." Inuyasha whispered.

"If the women find them…"

But Miroku couldn't finish his sentence. He made a 'shushing' motion and cupped a hand over his ear.

Inuyasha listened as well. He certainly could hear it… It was a soft humming from the waterfall they were taking refuge near.

"A female voice." Miroku grinned mischievously.

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet!" Inuyasha hissed.


	4. Oniichan Inuyasha: Scroll the third

"We just escaped from being accused as perverts!" Inuyasha hissed, "And you want to go sneak a peek at some other woman!"

"I won't be seen." Miroku said, "You know you want to see too."

Inuyasha looked away for a second. Then he stamped his foot and said in a long, low voice; "yeeeeess!" he kicked Miroku in the shins and slipped back into the water.

They swam cautiously over to the waterfall. The form of a young woman was behind the water as it rushed down the waterfall.

"Cant see much, but we can wait." Said Miroku.

The voice from behind the water was calm and serene. It kind of put the two men in a trance, until Inuyasha shook his head and asked bluntly, "Where have I heard that song before?"

The girl in the waterfall stopped humming and became rigid. Her hearing must have been better than Miroku had bargained for.

"Oh god no." He went pale as the girl stuck her hand out of the water. She leaped out in the blink of an eye and made a slashing motion with her right hand.

"Claws of crimson rain!" She screamed in midair.

"Get behind me, Miroku!" Yelled Inuyasha, "Iron reaver soul stealer!" He swung his arm and just barely countered her attack.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku cried as he uncovered his right hand, and the girl was pulled towards him. She screamed, but couldn't get away. Miroku re-covered his hand quickly as the girl was pulled to him with such a force it knocked him over as she fell on him.

"What do you think your doing, nearly killing us like that?" Miroku asked, holding the girl as tight as he could to keep her from writhing away.

"You perverted bastards!" she spat in his face. Miroku gulped. He realized the girl was a demon.

She had two purple stripes on her cheeks as well as a purple diamond in her forehead. But what shocked him was that the girl had very familiar looking ears and yellow eyes.

Along with the shoulder-length white hair, she must have been a dog demon.

"That would explain the strength. And speed." He whispered.

"You are not only perverted bastards, but NAKED perverted bastards!" The girl screamed in his face. Miroku winced as he tried to hold her back, but failed miserably.

She jumped into the air, flipping backwards twice and landed on an immense boulder. She was as terrifying as she was naked, her face pulsing with rage as she bore her teeth and growled.

"If you think you are going to do something to me…" she paused, splitting the boulder in half with her hand effortlessly, "…Forget it!"

Before Miroku could start to wonder if all dog demons were showoffs, the girl ran to Inuyasha with speed to rival Sesshoumaru, Inuyashas half brother.

"And you," She growled dramatically, "To think a demon of my own **kind** would—hold on." She started sniffing over Inuyasha, "—you're a HANYOU!" she cried.

"And what of it?" Inuyasha said, trying to keep his cool (though being naked it is very hard to do so.)

"I knew a hanyou boy a long time ago!" she said, "He had ears like yours! And hair like yours!" She looked him in the eyes. "Inu…Yasha?"

Memories started to flood Inuyashas mind. "Inukasumi?" He said, in an unconscious voice.

The girl stood there for a second. Then tears spilled down her face.

"INUYASHAAAA!" she sobbed as she flung herself into his arms. Inuyasha just stood there blankly. Like his mind shut off.

All the sudden Inuyasha and Inukasumi paused. Their faces turned red as they realized how naked they were and tried not to look at each other. Inukasumi grabbed her cream-colored robe and covered herself in shame.

"Am I missing something here…?" Miroku scratched his head.

A few minutes later Inukasumi had retrieved the men's robes. Luckily, Kagome and Sango had finished bathing, so she hadn't been caught.

"A long time ago, I had lived with a pack of orphan demons." Inukasumi narrated as Inuyasha and Miroku re-dressed, "And one day a hungry little hanyou came to see if he could join us. That little hanyou was Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned slightly red at the memory. "And," Inukasumi continued, "The rest of those brats started teasing him. So I took him aside and helped him."

"We lived together for at least a year." Inuyasha sighed nostalgically, "I remember now."

"What a touching story." Miroku smiled, "No wonder you two are so alike. You grew up together."

"Alike?" the two twitched their ears in unison.

"You don't see the resemblance…?"

"Like what?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Like… the violent tempers?" Miroku counted off his fingers, "The foul language? The fact you both named your claw attacks?"

"Keh. I don't see it." Inukasumi snorted.

"…The use of the word 'Keh?' the bluntness? The eyebrows set in a permanent frown?"

"We will naturally look a little alike, we're both dog demons." Said Inuyasha.

"You and Inukasumi look more alike than you and Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru?" Inukasumi frowned, "How do you know him?"

"He is my half brother, why?" Inuyasha said.

"But… He's **my** half brother."

Inuyasha and Miroku were speechless. How… was that possible?

"No way! It's not like I want him to be my half brother"—

"—Yes, he's a pain in the ass" Inukasumi agreed.

"—But how can that be?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha itched franticly. Then he slapped the side of his neck. Miroku and Inukasumi heard a groan.

"Myoga?" They all said together.

"You know Myoga?" Inuyasha cried.

"Yes, he's my servant, sort of." Inukasumi said, "How do you know him?"

Miroku and Inuyasha glared at Myoga. He was looking quite pale, for a flea.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, my parasitic friend." Said Miroku with a serious look on his face.


	5. Oniichan Inuyasha: Scroll the fourth

"Oh boy." Myoga gulped.

"Spill it, old flea!" Inuyasha yelled, "Or this time I'll squash you for real!"

"Nooo! Have mercy, my lord!" Screamed the flea, "Ok, ok! I'll tell you everything!" he panted, and then paused dramatically.

"It all started five months after my lord Inuyasha was born." Myoga narrated with a noble and mysterious tone, "Word had gone around that my lords' father had fallen for a human woman, my lords' mother. Many demons were appalled by my lords' father wedding a human woman, so they thought to destroy him. Others just wanted his power."

"So what's that got to do with"—Inuyasha started to say something, but Inukasumi kicked him in the head. "Go on, Myoga."

"Thank you, my lady." Myoga sniffed, "at least one of you appreciates me."

"Just get on with it." She snorted.

Myoga sighed. "Well, there was a famed demon mistress that my lord Inuyashas father had turned down many times in the past. She was a powerful match even for my lords father, and when she heard that he had turned her down for a human woman… you can imagine her anger."

"I don't remember her." Inukasumi said, "You told me she died short after I was born."

"Well… I lied." Myoga said cautiously, "But before you squash me, my lady, let me tell you it was for your own protection! Your mother was a wicked, wicked demoness!"

"Then get talkin'!" Inukasumi howled.

"Yes, my lady! You see, your mother wanted nothing more than for my lord Inuyasha to be her husband and have a child by his blood! She was very angry when she heard of my lord Inuyashas human wife, so she kidnapped her and my young lord."

"Mother and I were kidnapped?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, yes, and she put up a ransom of my lords' father to leave his human wife and son for her! But he fought her for ten days without rest in protest. He did not want to leave his son or mistress. But eventually he tired, and said merely that he had 'failed the ones he loved.' My lady Inukasumis mother did not want to make the man she loved unhappy. So she settled that she would return my young lord and his mother to my lord Inuyashas' father. But the catch was that she had to bear him a child, so a part of him would be with her always. He agreed, and they never met again. But my lord Inuyasha and his mother were safe. It wasn't long after that when my lords' father forged the tetsusaiga."

"Man… My dad sure got around, eh?" Inuyasha smiled nervously.

Miroku and Inukasumi ignored him.

"So Inuyashas father… Is my father, too?" asked Inukasumi.

"Yes." Myoga answered, "But your mother disappeared shortly after you were born. You were left to fend for yourself, because your father wanted nothing to do with you."

"How awful." Miroku said.

"Indeed. But he had his reasons, you know. My lady Inukasumis' mother was not the most likeable demoness."

"Yeah. She left me." Said Inukasumi coldly. "And after all she went through to have me in the first place."

"She did love you though," Myoga tried to reason, "She left you because she loved you."

"As if." Inukasumi stood up and wrung out her hair, "My father didn't want anything to do with me because I was the daughter of my pain in the ass mother, and my mother abandoned me. I met Sesshoumaru, but he didn't want anything to do with me."

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked, "You're a full demon, unlike me."

"But I met him after I knew you," Inukasumi explained, "I told him about how kind you were. He and I fought over if hanyou were equal to us. I lost my temper and kind of… insulted his clothing."

"What did you say, my lady?" Myoga gulped.

"I said 'at least Inuyasha doesn't wear a fluffy-wuffy-puffy cuddly-poo blankie.' And that you didn't wear eye shadow. I told him that maybe Hanyou dog demons were 'straighter' than full youkai ones."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. Then he burst out in uncontrollable laughter, tears spilling down his face and all. He pounded the ground and gasped for air.

"What's so funny! I was defending you!" Inukasumi screamed.

"I know!" gasped Inuyasha, "But—No one has ever said anything like that to my stupid brother! Oh man, can I imagine his face!" he wiped his eyes and tried to stand up. "Oh, Inukasumi…" he embraced his sister, "You truly are family."

Inukasumi suddenly turned away and started shaking.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked soothingly.

She turned back to her brother with tears in her eyes. "Nobody has ever called me that before," she choked, "F… Family… No one has ever wanted me in their family before!" She buried her head in her brothers' kimono top and held him tight.

"Hey, come on," Inuyasha said, with a slight hint of red on his face, "We're all each other has for family, if what the old flea said is true! I finally have a sibling **worth** caring about! I mean, my folks are dead and Sesshoumaru hates my guts… Everyone needs some kind of family…"

Inukasumi kept on crying with Inuyasha franticly trying to console her. Miroku just stared in a blind stupor. He was still taking in the fact that Inuyasha had a sister.

And a very well-built sister at that. Miroku had a pretty good view of her back end, and it was just as (if not more) tantalizing than Sangos rear. Inukasumi was wearing a cream-colored kimono that could have been a short dress, but she wore red leggings underneath it. Nonetheless, it was very flattering.

Miroku shook his head. This was the half sister of Inuyasha. That should have been enough to repulse him, but a gentleman like himself couldn't just leave a female in agony.

"There, there." He said calmly, "You aren't alone anymore. And--I know this may come as a bit of a surprise-- but…" Miroku grabbed Inukasumis' hands with his left hand, and patted her on the butt with his right. "…Would you consider bearing my children?"

Both Inuyasha and Inukasumi beat the crap out of him.

"Ah, well." Miroku said through a bloody mouth, "Can't blame a man for trying."

"Why the hell would you do that to my sister! My **SISTER!**" Inuyasha yelled, and hurled him back into the river.

"Think of how strong, how powerful our children would be…" sighed Miroku, "We could have Narakus head on a platter."

"Ah. Yes. Naraku. Um, well, I should be off! See you!" Myoga hopped off.

"So whenever I was in danger… He ran to you?" Inuyasha asked Inukasumi.

"And whenever I was in peril…" She wondered out loud.

"The little weasel."

"Why did he run away now, though? We weren't going to squash him yet."

"I was." Admitted Inuyasha. "Just for the heck of it."


	6. Oniichan Inuyasha: Scroll the fifth

Inuyasha and Miroku had the exact same look on their face as they examined Inukasumi. What were they going to do with her? Would she get along with the girls and Shippo? She seemed to not mind half-demons, but what if she had something against humans? It was just the way some demons were. Inuyasha remembered her to be innocent and trusting; she was the one who told him human parents lucky enough to be deemed worthy of a demon were the best kind… But she had been screaming and cursing and trying to kill them buck naked only a few minutes ago. She was a little too much like Inuyasha than was safe in Mirokus eyes. It was likely that she had changed since her and her half-brother were little…

"She's gonna have to come with us." Inuyasha stated.

"With you?" Inukasumi asked, "With you where?"

"To the village." Said Miroku, "You can meet our companions there."

"Companions, eh…? What kind of companions?"

"It's quite the motley crew, really." Said Miroku.

"There's been something I have been wondering for a while, now," Inukasumi told them, "How did a hanyou and a monk, _who is not as holy as he should be,_ come to be friends?"

"Not as holy as I should be?"

"You grabbed my butt, remember?"

"Oh, yes. Well, ah, that is a long story, you see."

"We got time." Inuyasha said, "Lets tell her. From the beginning."

He stretched his arms a little, as if he were preparing for a long, painstaking exercise. "It all started around fifty years ago…"

Kagome, Sango and Shippo were having yet another home-cooked meal, courtesy of Kaede.

"This is delicious!" Shippo grinned, "Your cooking is so good, Kaede!"

"Thank you, child." Kaede said gratefully, "I worked very hard on it."

"I can tell!" Kagome said, with her mouth half-full of steaming oden, "I could only dream of cooking something this tasty."

"Perhaps I can let you in on a few of my 'secrets' later tonight." Kaede smiled.

"May I join you?" asked Sango.

"Of course. It will be a 'girl's night out.'"

"Don't forget, ya gotta have a taste-tester!" Shippo chimed in.

"Yes, yes, you boys can be the first to try it." Kaede agreed.

"Speaking of the devil, where are Miroku and Inuyasha?" Sango asked, "I haven't seen them since early this morning when Kagome and I snuck out to bathe in privacy."

"Oh, my." Kaede said grimly, "I sent them off to bathe when I stopped them from peeping on you two."

Kagome and Sango glanced at each other. They had thought they had heard someone watching them earlier… the boys hadn't heeded Kaedes warning.

"Their going down." Sango growled through clenched teeth.

Someone started knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Kaede asked.

"The emperor." The voice said in a sarcastic tone, "Who do you think it is, you stupid old bag! It's us, let us in!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, "What's with the attitude! All she did was ask who was at the door."

"Enough with the damn pleasantries!" Inuyasha slid the door open, peeking his head through. Kagome and Shippo threw their bowls at him with good aim.

"Hey! What the…" Inuyasha sighed. "Ok… I've got some news…" He slid the door open wide. What he revealed was Miroku groping a strange girl.

"**MIROKU!"** he screamed, "What the hell did I tell you!"

"Sorry." Miroku grinned painfully as the girl and Inuyasha hit him over the head.

"Um… Who's the vixen?" Asked Shippo.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Well, you aren't gonna believe this…"

"YOUR SISTER!"

About fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha and Miroku had explained everything. (The only part they left out was that they were spying on the bathing Kagome and Sango while it all happened.)

"Yes." Miroku said, "This young woman is Inuyashas half sister… Inukasumi."

Inukasumi had been silent this whole time. She hadn't looked anyone in the eye yet.

"You just found this all out today?" Sango asked.

"Yes. That is why we were gone so long."

"We explained everything to her." Inuyasha said.

"Everything?" Asked Kagome nervously.

"Come here, lad." Kaede said, yanking Inuyasha to whispering distance, "Though what you have told us may indeed be true, are you sure it was a good idea to tell her all about Naraku, and Kikyo, and all the rest?"

"Kaedes right." Shippo whispered, "She could be a minion of Naraku."

Miroku snuck in closer. "Remember, Inuyasha and I saw her quite naked. She did not bear the spider-mark of Naraku."

"Perverts." Sango muttered.

"I **know** she's my sister!" Inuyasha whispered furiously, "I can smell it, I can sense it… We can trust her."

"Remember how much it takes for Inuyasha to trust someone?" Kagome said, "It takes a lot. If he can trust this girl, we all sure can."

"I still don't know." Said Sango, "Maybe Inuyasha is blinded by the fact he **may **have a sister. He wants to believe it so badly that he may be making a mistake."

"We can trust her!" Inuyasha whispered for a second time.

"I agree. We can trust her."

"You're only saying that because she has a nice butt!"

"Excuse me."

They all turned around.

"I can hear you, you know." Inukasumi said, this time looking each of them square in the eye.

"She is related to you." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Of course I am. Why would I lie about that! And if anyone is lying it's that dumbass flea Myoga." Said Inukasumi, "I swear… You can trust me. I should be the one questioning you on trust. But im not going to, because my brother said you were all good people, and that is enough for me."

_She's just like how I remember her,_ Inuyasha thought, _trusting, and without prejudice._

"No matter what you say, no matter what anyone says, I am going to stay by oniichans side and defend him to my death." Inukasumi said with a very serious tone.

"It's ok, Inu… Inukasumi, right?" Kagome said reassuringly, "I think we can all trust you… cant we?"

Sango and Kaede looked around nervously, but Shippo walked over to Kagome and Inukasumi and said "Well, I can trust her." He frowned at Kaede and Sango.

"Ok… We can trust you." Sango said, with a hint of hesitation to her voice.

"Welcome to the family, Inukasumi." Kagome smiled, squeezing her hand.

Inukasumi smiled back, shaking Kagomes hand up and down. Kagome cradled her arm with a confused look on her face as Inuyashas sister apologized frantically for forgetting her own strength. Where a demon learned to shake hands, they would never know…


	7. Oniichan Inuyasha: Scroll the sixth

"Oniichan! Oniichan!" Inukasumi cried, "Come here for a second! Come here!"

About a week had passed since they had met Inuyashas half sister, Inukasumi. As the days passed, Inuyasha had realized his sister was a very curious girl, and that she didn't like to be away from him for long periods of time.

"Oniichan!" she called out again, "Come here, please?"

Inuyasha walked up to her from Kaedes hut. "What is it?"

"Come here, you have to see this. Um, close your eyes."

She grasped her brothers' hand tightly and led him off in her direction. Inuyasha, though with his eyes closed, could tell they were going farther and farther away from the village. He could smell water flowing…

"Here. Open your eyes." Inukasumi stated proudly.

He did. What he saw was a small stream.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"Let me give you a hint." She grabbed a stick and speared a fish that was swimming in the stream. She held it under his nose and said, "Demon parents who can find a mortal good and kind enough to marry are the best kind, in my mind."

Inuyasha thought for a second. Then it all came back to him like a flash.

"This is the stream you cooked fish for me by when we first met!"

Inukasumi clapped her hands and danced in a circle. "Yes, yes, yes!" she cheered, "You do remember!"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha thought out loud in a trancelike voice, "I didn't know the village was so close by…"

"Brings back memories, huh?" She put her hands on his shoulders and made him sit down. She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Oniichan." She whispered, "Im so glad I found you."

"You were pretty alone, huh?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yes. When Myoga wasn't with me. Which was once in a new moon."

Inuyasha flinched.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I… I think you mean 'blue moon.'" Inuyasha smiled nervously.

"Oh. Right." She sighed.

"What was life like for you when I wasn't there to see?" He changed the subject hastily.

"It was very lonely. I didn't have anyone." Inukasumi paused. "Inuyasha…" Inukasumi asked cautiously, "Did Sesshoumaru… Or anyone… Drop any hints that I might have, you know, existed?"

Inuyasha thought. His father didn't leave her anything like he did with him and Sesshoumaru… or did he?

"My father did make three swords." He said, "Maybe one for each child? There was Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, and Soounga."

"Soounga?" She asked.

"Yes, but it's gone now. We destroyed it because it was too dangerous."

"Too dangerous?"

"It was a sword of hell. Of world conquest. It possessed anyone who was too weak to hold it."

"Like you?"

Inuyasha looked away, saying nothing.

"Oh, what did I say! Im sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She apologized quickly.

"Maybe you were strong enough to wield it." Inuyasha said, "Your mother was a powerful demon, if what Myoga says is true, she was a match for even my father. In fact, that's how you were born."

"Maybe Soounga was his heirloom to me?"

"Could be. You are probably pretty strong. But why didn't he say to give it to you specifically?"

"Maybe he made it for me to find. Like you with Tetsusaiga."

"Even then, it was said whenever I was old enough I would find it and use it. Father never said anything about leaving Soounga to you. Or anyone, for that matter." Inuyasha said, "He must have just left it for Sesshoumaru and me to destroy."

"Perhaps… Father just made it for himself. One for him, and each of his sons." Inukasumi sighed, "Father didn't want anything to do with me."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie—maybe what she said had truth to it. He squeezed his sister tight.

"I don't care what my old man or your mother thought about you." He said, "You're my sister. What they thought of you can't change that. I care about you."

Inukasumi buried her head in her brothers' embrace to hide her tears. "Stop making so much sense." She whispered.

"Where are Inuyasha and Inukasumi?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know. They must be off somewhere… Talking again." Sango said.

"Well, they do have a lot of catching up to do." Kagome said.

"I still don't know if we can trust her." Sango shook her head.

"If Inuyasha can, then we can." Miroku said.

But Kagome remembered how Sesshoumaru had tricked Inuyasha with a false version of his mother. He _did_ get Tetsusaiga, eventually, but his mistake had caused himself a lot of pain, both in his heart and his body.

Kagome felt sorry for Inuyasha. Maybe he was so easily fooled because he was really lonely without his family. Sesshoumaru didn't count... Kagome suddenly felt very grateful for her mom, Sota, and gramps.

"It's so sad…"

"What was that, Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"Ah? Oh, um, nothing." She said, a little flustered, "All im saying is that I think we can all trust Inuyashas sister. She seems really nice."

"I trust her."

"Me, too!" Shippo said.

They glanced sideways at Sango.

"What?" She said nervously.

"Why do you not trust Inukasumi?" Miroku asked.

"I do! I…" She sighed. "I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Even if she truly is Inuyashas sister, I just can't trust someone that easily!" She cried, "She seems to be a good person, and Inuyasha can trust her, but…" She kneeled down to the floor and put her hands over her face.

Miroku sat down next to her. "I know. It's ok." He put his arm around her. "You have the right not to trust everyone you meet. You have been through so much, it's a wonder you can trust even me."

"Oh, Miroku…" She started, but then she realized what his right hand was grabbing.

"…I **don't** trust you!" She slapped him in the face and stormed out.

"Smooth move, monk." Shippo rolled his eyes.


	8. Oniichan Inuyasha: Scroll the seventh

"Hey, Inuyasha! Hello, Inukasumi!" Shippo said, "Welcome back, you guys!"

"We haven't been gone for that long." Inuyasha muttered.

"You have been gone nearly all day." Miroku said, "What were you two doing?"

"Oh, you know… Catching up on things." Inukasumi twirled a lock of her hair nervously.

Mirokus eyebrows went up and down suggestively.

Inuyasha hit him over the head. "She's my **SISTER,** you sick bastard!"

"How are you, Inukasumi?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Ok, I guess."

"You know, we have been in the village for quite some time." Sango said, "We should probably get going soon."

"Going where?" asked Inukasumi.

"To kill Naraku, find the remaining shards of the shikon jewel, et cetera et cetera." Inuyasha told her.

"You may join us, Inukasumi." Miroku said, "With you on our side we are sure to make a great deal of progress."

"Really?"

"Of course!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You are without a doubt coming with us."

"Yaay!" Shippo sang, "Inukasumi's coming with us! Inukasumi's coming with us!"

Kagome smiled. She was glad that Inuyasha finally had a member of the family who was both alive and kind to him. She couldn't help feeling a little sad, though. Ever since she came along, Inuyasha hadn't been paying much attention to her. It was probably going to take a while for them to catch up…

"Hey, Kagome!" Inukasumi interrupted her thoughts for a moment, "do you like my brother?"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Aheheh! What are you talking about! Of course… you know, uh, what are you talking about?"

Inukasumi pulled Kagome in whispering distance. "You know what I mean."

Kagome blushed. How was she going to get out of this one? "Um," she stammered, "You see… I guess so." She grinned timidly.

"Oh! Well, that's great. So do I!"

"What!" Kagome shrieked, "Do you know how wrong that is!"

"Why is it wrong to like my brother?" Inukasumi frowned, "It would be mean to **not** like him! What's wrong with that?"

_So that's what she means,_ thought Kagome, _she likes him as a brother. She must have meant if I liked him in that way, too. Idiot! Why did I get so worked up over that? How embarrassing!_

"I was just wondering because my brother is a half demon, and I know a lot of people are prejudice towards that. I bet it means the world to him that you are his friend."

"He was picked on when you knew him, huh?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Inukasumi said with a sad expression, "But he never cried. He was always really strong, but I could tell he was hurting inside. All this time I thought about him, 'is he ok? Is he fine without me?' I was kind of his only friend in the world."

Kagomes heart ached for poor Inuyasha. "That is so sad." She said, "He never talks about his past."

"I wouldn't either, after what he went through."

"But, you know, Inuyasha has a lot of friends now." Kagome smiled, "In fact, there's me, and Miroku, and Shippo, and Kaede and Sango and--"

"Sango?" Inukasumi cocked her head, "Who is she again? The one the unholy monk always grabs?"

"Yep, that's her."

"I don't think she likes me much."

"She'll warm up to you soon. It takes a while for her to trust people. She attacked your brother first time she saw him." Kagome said reassuringly.

"What are you two talking about?" Inuyasha asked, looming over the girls menacingly.

"Why, you, big brother!" Inukasumi beamed in loving adoration.

"Me?" Inuyasha glared, "What about me?"

"About how much everyone loves you." Inukasumi said happily. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and spun him around in circles.

"Hey, cut it out!" he yelled, blushing ravenously, "I came over here to tell you we're about to leave you behind!"

"Yeah, hurry up!" Shippo called out, about fifty feet ahead of them.

"Oh, no!" Inukasumi cried, "Please don't leave us behind! Oniichan! Kagome! Hurry, run! They're going to go without us!" She grabbed both Kagomes and her brothers' arms and took off running.

"Don't leave us!"

"Jeez, sis, they won't really leave us." Inuyasha winced from the pain of his younger sisters' grip.

_We're going to have to work on how she takes everything so literally,_ Kagome thought.


	9. Oniichan Inuyasha: Scroll the eighth

Many miles away from the village Inuyasha was taking rest in, way past the mountains, there was a castle. A dark castle with an ominous fog surrounding it, and the strangest thing was that the humans who inhabited it didn't seem to notice that clearly this was an evil and inhuman place to dwell in.

Now there was a room in this castle where their Lord resided. This room was to never be entered by even the guards or messengers. At this moment, the young Lord Tatewaki was watching a mirror in that room, held by a little girl who had a vacant looking face.

"What is this all about, Kanna?" he asked her.

She continued to stare blankly ahead. "This is Inuyasha and his new companion." She whispered.

"Interesting…" The young Lord looked at the mirror closely. It began to close in on the new person. It was plain to see that this was a young demon girl, a little younger than Inuyasha, and she resembled him very strongly. Ears and all.

"Could be his sister." A young woman holding a fan walked up behind the Lord. "Or his daughter. Or his cousin, or his mother."

"Could be anyone." The Young Lord shrugged. But something in him froze as the girl stared intently right into his eyes. It was only for a second, although for that one second the Lord felt something formerly absent from his lifestyle… A feeling that made him feel cold and fearful all over.

"I have seen enough, Kanna." He said, straightening up and adjusting his expression.

"Who _was_ that girl?" The woman with the fan asked, "She looked like Inuyasha, but she looked directly into the mirror. How could she do that? She had no idea we were watching."

Lord Tatewaki paused. Then he smiled as if something had just came to him. "She _is_ something else altogether, Kagura…"

"What do you mean by that?" Kagura asked.

"Nothing. I just… remember where I saw her before…" Lord Tatewaki sighed, "So long ago…"

* * *

Earlier that morning, Inuyasha and his friends had just left the village. His younger sister Inukasumi was still hugging him and spinning him around, humming a tune no one knew the words to. Or cared, for that matter.

"Ok, Inukasumi, this is getting a little annoying." Inuyasha moaned as she continued to dance and hum and whirl him around.

"Sorry, Oniichan." She grinned, "It's just that today is such a nice day."

"So you get crazy when it's nice out?" Inuyasha said, trying to shove her away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, "You can't say things like that to your sister!"

Inukasumi giggled uncontrollably and pushed her brother away, twirling over to Miroku.

"Dance with me, O lecherous one." She ordered.

"Well, im not one to refuse a lady's request," he smirked, allowing her to skip along with him.

Sango laughed at the two, especially when Miroku tried to grab Inukasumi, but she kicked him in the shins and he fell to the ground clutching his leg. Yes, even Sango was starting to warm up to Inuyashas little sister and her happy-go-lucky ways.

"Things have gotten so much more fun around here now that you're here to play with us, Inukasumi." Shippo smiled.

"And a whole lot more nauseous, too." Inuyasha said dizzily. Kagome rushed to his side before he could loose his balance.

"Yes, Inukasumi, but you have to be careful with us." Kagome warned, "We aren't as strong or tolerant to spinning in circles repeatedly as you."

"But big brother is stronger than me!" Inukasumi stated matter-of-factly, "He's my big brother, after all!"

Inuyasha turned his head around so nobody could see what he was thinking, although all of them were pretty much thinking the same thing.

"Come on, Inukasumi," Shippo laughed, "You're a full demon! It's only natural that you are stronger than Inuyasha. I mean, **duh**!"

Inuyasha socked Shippo in the face. "You're a full demon and **im** stronger than you. Oh, I know why… you're a pathetic excuse for a demon."

"Stop being so mean, Inuyasha." Kagome uselessly tried to reason with them.

Inukasumi giggled nervously. She wondered if she was stronger than her big brother. It didn't matter to her; she loved him all the same…

…Inukasumi stopped abruptly. She looked frantically into the trees and gasped; something was watching her. She could have almost sworn she looked right into some things eyes, but the presence was gone almost as soon as it had come.

"What's wrong, Inukasumi?" Miroku asked.

Inukasumi shivered with both fear and the sense of protection. She inched closer to her brother and latched onto his right arm.

"What's wrong, sis?" Inuyasha asked, "Did you sense something?"

"I don't feel anything." Kagome said.

"Me either." Miroku added.

Inukasumi squeezed Inuyashas arm tighter. "I don't think it was anything." She said.

"Than why are you acting so weird?" Inuyasha asked, "You know, not spinning in circles weird, but _weird_ weird."

Inukasumi was silent for a moment. Then she finally whispered, "Don't worry, Oniichan. I'll protect you. Just like old times."

Inuyasha scratched his head in confusion. Nobody noticed that a menacing looking wasp was flying out of its hiding place in the trees, towards the mountains where Inuyasha was heading to find Naraku, or whatever young Lord the demon was impersonating recently...


	10. Oniichan Inuyasha: Scroll the ninth

Two days had past since they had left Kaedes village. Inukasumi was no longer spinning people in circles until they got sick. In fact, she had not been doing much of anything besides clinging to her brother.

"Ok, who has had enough of this other than me?" Inuyasha said, wiggling away from his little sisters' grasp. He waved his arm up and down. Inukasumi had been squeezing it so hard that it had fallen asleep.

"What is troubling you, Inukasumi?" Miroku asked with genuine concern, "You seem to be a completely different person than from a few days ago."

"Did you _really_ see something that day when we left the village?" Kagome asked.

Inukasumi shook her head. "I don't know!" she said, "I thought I was looking right at something, but it was gone as soon as I glanced at it!" she paused. "It... reminded me of something. Or someone. Whatever it was, it seemed like I had seen it before. I can't explain how I felt when I saw it, but it was both exited and scared."

"Do you think it could have been a demon?" Asked Sango.

"If it was, it wasn't like any demon I had ever encountered before." She shrugged. "I was kind of worried for..." She stopped again.

"Worried for _who_?" Inuyasha asked, though he knew the answer.

"For... everyone." Inukasumi lied.

"You mean for me." Inuyasha said, "You were worried for me. You know, Inukasumi, no matter what I was like when you knew me all those years ago, I have changed a lot. I don't need my little sister to take care of me." He walked ahead of the group. "Just because im a half demon doesn't mean im not strong enough to take care of myself."

Tears welled up in Inukasumis eyes as she watched her brother go away. "Oniichan..." she sniffled.

Kagome was about to make Inuyasha 'sit' for being so mean to his own sister, but Inukasumi rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't blame him. It's my fault." She whispered, "I guess I've always thought that he really needed me. Turns out im just in the way."

"That's not true!" Kagome scolded, "We all like you very much!"

"Yeah, im the one in the way!" Shippo said comfortingly, "I can hardly take care of myself at all!"

"But we still take care of him and let him travel with us." Miroku said, not even attempting to grab her butt, "Inuyasha is like any other man. He wants to be tough by himself and have people awe at his strength."

"Translation: he can be a macho jerk at times." Kagome said, "But we love him anyway. He didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Yes, he did." Inukasumi sobbed, "I thought he needed me to protect him, like in the old days, but I didn't realize he was so grown-up and strong now. I bet I made him feel terrible!"

"Inukasumi!" Sango shook the girl, "Get a hold on yourself. You take everything so literally you don't see what's really going on."

"What is really going on?"

"Nothing at all. Just another day in hanyou Hormone Theater." Kagome joked.

"Stop making fun of him." Inukasumi sniffed.

"Why? It's fun!" Sango put her arm around Inukasumi. "Don't pay any attention to him when he's like this. Think of it as a test of character. The longer you tolerate his childishness the better person you become." It looked as if Sango was finally warming up to her.

Inukasumi sighed. She respected her brother so much. But all her life, she had taken everything so seriously. Maybe it _was_ time to loosen up a little...

Inuyasha glared at the sight. Everyone was huddled around his sister, trying to get her to stop crying. He felt terrible to think this about his only living relative who cared about him, but he was really starting to get annoyed with Inukasumi.

"Show yourself, Myoga, I know you're there." He muttered.

Myoga popped out of a lock of his masters' hair. "That was quite rude, Master Inuyasha." He said, shaking his head.

"I don't care. I forgot what it was all about, anyway."

"Just remember, Master Inuyasha," Myoga lectured, "She has been through a lot. Maybe even more so than you."

"Was the only person she ever loved tricked into thinking she killed them, and then died killing her? No one has been through more hell than I have."

"Master, master, master." Myoga sighed, "Someday you will understand."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha tested, "What has she been through?"

"Not even she knows."

"What!"

"If she knew, her soul would shatter into as many shards as the shikon jewel. She can't even handle you losing your temper with her. Imagine if she knew that Naraku is her...!" Myoga gulped and started sweating heavily.

"What! Naraku is her what!" Inuyasha shouted, "If you don't tell me right now, old flea"--

"I won't! I swore on your fathers' grave I wouldn't tell!" Myoga screamed, and tried to hop away. But Inuyasha was too quick and started constricting his fingers around the frightened flea.

"If you don't tell me, then I swear on everything im fighting for I will squash you into oblivion!" he growled.

"**Naraku is Inukasumis mother**!" Myoga cried.

Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat. Time seemed to stop in slow motion. He forgot how to breathe, how to blink... Myogas tears were dripping down Inuyashas knuckles as he gasped for air.

Inuyashas mouth just opened and closed, as if he were searching for the right words. It couldn't be true... it was impossible...

...His sister was the daughter of Naraku. The demon his father had lost to all those years ago was Naraku.


	11. Oniichan Inuyasha: Scroll the tenth

Inuyashas grip loosened on Myoga. He started breathing again, but they were short, raspy breaths. He shuddered and bit his bottom lip until it started bleeding.

"I didn't want to tell you, master, but"--

"You're lying!" Inuyasha screamed, "How can that--I mean it isn't--that's impossible!"

"But it _is_!" Myoga sobbed, "Naraku is the mother of your sister."

"But Naraku came into existence only fifty years ago. Inukasumi was conceived by my father when I was still a baby. Naraku couldn't be her mother, or father, or whatever! Not even Onigumo could have..."

"No, it was not the Naraku you know." Myoga shook his head, "The story I told you was true. A nameless dog demoness beat your father in battle and forced him to conceive her child."

"Then how the hell is Naraku her mother?" Inuyasha asked.

"My lady Inukasumis mother was very protective of her daughter. But she didn't think she was strong enough."

"But she beat my father. She was plenty freaking strong enough." Inuyasha frowned.

"She didn't think so." Myoga shrugged, "She was not the... sanest of demons. She certainly wasn't crazy, but she was obsessive over things like power. She was obsessed with protecting her daughter because she was all she had left of your father to remember. She wouldn't part with my lady Inukasumi for the world."

"Then why did she abandon her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because she didn't think her daughter was safe with her." Said Myoga. "Demons were constantly trying to overcome her, and once Inukasumi got wounded. Nothing serious, but when her mother saw her daughters blood pouring onto the grass, something inside her snapped. She sent her only daughter to a pack of young orphan demons where no harm could come to her. The heartbroken mother began to cry, and could not stop. It was then the nameless dog demon gained a name; the weeping dog demon."

"She never stopped crying?"

"No. the tears never stopped. She killed uncontrollably to try and gain power, to destroy her enemies so she could get her daughter back." Myoga paused. "...Until fifty years ago, when she received a calling to an unimaginable power..."

"She didn't!" Inuyasha gasped.

"She did." Myoga said, "She thought that if she could overcome all the other demons devouring Narakus body, she would be free of her attackers and have all the power she needed to gain back her daughter. But she was distorted into the demon we know as Naraku, and her soul was lost forever."

"So she was deceived by Naraku as well?"

"Yes. She could not resist power, and that was her downfall."

"Naraku really is Inukasumis mother. In a way." Inuyasha said.

"Naraku would not be half as powerful as he is without Inukasumis mother." Myoga stated, "She could have been a match for Naraku himself, if only she didn't bond with him."

Inuyasha took in a deep breath. His legs failed him, and he fell to the ground.

"Are you alright, my lord Inuyasha?" Myoga hopped over to him.

"Hell no, im not alright." Inuyashas voice wavered, "Imagine what Inukasumi will do when"--

"She must not find out!" Myoga shrieked, "Not yet!"

"She has a _right_ to know! She's my sister!"

"Please, my lord, we can't just tell her out of the blue like this! Wait until I think of some way to let her know calmly. She is very unstable at the moment, my lord. She must calm down first." Myoga paused nervously. "She has a reputation to be quite... impulsive."

"Yeah. Must run in the family." Inuyasha sighed. "Ok, but on one condition."

"What?"

"If keeping this from Inukasumi hurts her somehow... I will send you to hell." Inuyasha said, shaking his head and gritting his teeth. "I just can't let anything happen to her." He whispered, "She's the only family I've got that can stand to be within a mile of me."

Myoga sniffed and patted Inuyasha on his back soothingly. "It'll be ok, my lord."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Inuyasha said in a low, trembling voice. He looked up as his sister passed him. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Myoga! Where have you been?" She asked cheerfully.

"Around." Myoga gulped.

Inukasumi kneeled down to her brothers' point of view. "Are you ok, Oniichan?" she asked, "Im so sorry about earlier. I know you can take care of yourself. Im just worried you might leave me again." she smiled sadly.

Inuyasha held his sister tight. Inukasumi couldn't see his face, but she could feel him shaking.

"Oniichan?" she asked softly, "Are you really ok? Are you feeling sick? Tell me, Oniichan!"

"Don't worry about me!" Inuyasha whispered harshly, "You shouldn't care about me so much! Look out for yourself!" he gripped Inukasumi tighter and tighter as he let her stroke his hair soothingly.

"What's wrong, Oniichan?" Inukasumi asked into the distance, "Let me help you, big brother. I can handle it."

_No you can't_, Inuyasha thought, fighting to keep his tears hidden, _You can't ever know. I don't want you to know. But you have to. It's not fair. It's just not fair, damn it all_.


	12. Oniichan Inuyasha: Scroll the eleventh

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" A worried Kagome asked Inukasumi.

"I don't know." Inukasumi gulped, with tears streaming down her eyes, "I think it must be something terrible."

"Is he sick or something?" Shippo asked.

"If so, he must be in a lot of pain." She sniffled, "I hope it isn't something I did. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"You didn't do anything!" Kagome reassured her, "Maybe if I talk to him he'll tell me something."

"Was it just me, or when you were holding Inuyasha..." Shippo paused, "...Was he crying?"

Inukasumi wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I think so, Shippo."

_It can't be. It just can't be_. Inuyasha thought over and over again. _It can't be_.

"Inuyasha?" He heard someone calling his name. _Kagome?_

She touched him on the shoulder. "Are you feeling ok?" She asked.

Inuyasha shook her off. "Nothing's wrong." He muttered, "Nothing of your concern."

Kagome put her hands to her side. "It is too of my concern!" She frowned, "We all care about you and you never let us know what's going on! You can always tell me, Inuyasha! Especially me."

"Look, this is between me and my sister. Don't try to meddle in things you shouldn't..." Inuyasha saw Kagomes hurt looking expression and sighed. He put his arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"Trust me." He whispered, "Please."

"Inuyasha..."

"Are we missing something?" a mans voice said.

The two turned around to see Miroku and Sango gazing intently at them.

"What the hell are _you_ looking at?" Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing." Miroku shrugged, "Just something."

"Something like what?"

"Something like"--

"Ok! Ok! Enough, you all!" Kagome thrust her hands in the air, "If Inuyasha wants to be alone, just let him! Okay!" She muttered something under her breath and stomped off.

Inuyasha glanced at Sango and Miroku. "Why are you two still here!" he yelled.

Miroku smirked and grabbed Sangos butt. She slapped him in the face and they ran off, cursing and screaming.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome guiltily. He wanted to tell her even before he told Inukasumi. But he just couldn't. Not until the time was right.

Something hit him in the back of the head. "Hey, Inuyasha!" Shippo cheered in the form of a balloonlike creature, "You alright!"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and popped Shippo. The little fox demon fell to the ground crying. "Why do you have to be so mean, Inuyasha! I was only asking 'cuz I care! Now I hope you wallow in your stupid misery forever, see if I worry!"

"See if I notice." Inuyasha snorted.

"Jerk!"

"Idiot."

"Shut up!" Shippo screamed, "Meanie! Meanie!"

"Oniichan, what are you doing to poor little Shippo?" Inukasumi scolded, "He's only a kid."

"See! Even your sister thinks you suck!"

"No, I don't." Inukasumi said, "He just needs to be more careful with how he speaks to people, that's all."

"Blah, blah, blah. I still say he's a butthead." Shippo muttered.

Inukasumi giggled and hugged her brother. She buried her head in his shoulders and sighed. "Are you sure you're ok, Oniichan?" she asked one more time.

He hugged her back. "Im fine." He said, "Inukasumi... if you ever see anything... weird again, like before, let me know right away."

"Of course." She answered.

"Promise me you won't ever just go off on your own, Inukasumi. Promise me you won't just leave." Inuyasha asked.

"I promise, Oniichan." She squeezed him tight, as if for good luck, and walked ahead. She paused for a moment, and held out her right hand.

Inuyasha smiled and took it. No matter what happened, she would always be his sister. She protected him in the past... now it was time to return the favor. He gripped his sisters' hand tight. He was never going to let Naraku find out about her. He would die a thousand deaths before that demon could lay his filthy eyes on her.


	13. Oniichan Inuyasha: Scroll the twelfth

a quick note from the author

Hi. I am glad you all have been enjoying my story, despite it's being kinda dragged out. But I assure you that things will start to pick up. Please be patient, the good parts are coming up in the next chapter especially. This is the last 'teaser chapter.' --'Sana'

Days later, Inuyasha seemed to be back to normal on the outside. But both Inukasumi and Kagome sensed that something was... different about him. He seemed nervous the way he kept looking back and forth, and how even though he was constantly close to his sister, he barely looked at her. Kagome felt her heart ache when she looked at him, because she knew something awful was going on. But poor Inukasumi, who was known to blame herself in situations such as this, figured that she had done something wrong but was too afraid to confront Inuyasha. The last time she did, he had snapped at her and that was when this whole thing had started.

"Oniichan," she asked, "You know that I love you, right?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Yes."

"You still love me, right? Even though I..."

Inuyasha froze. Did she know? Who told her! "Even though you what!" He asked.

"...Even though I am making you so mad."

"You're not making me mad, Inukasumi." He sighed, both in relief and anxiety, "It's..."

"I know it's me. I can tell. I know im annoying and that I don't know much about what's going on, but--"

"Inukasumi! Just... Stop talking!" Inuyasha said, "The only thing that's wrong with you is that you keep asking what's wrong! You need to realize that I don't like talking to people about things. It's how I am. It's not for you to judge." Inukasumi stared at her brother in terrified adoration. Tears welled up in her eyes. Inuyasha turned around.

"Don't blame yourself, okay?" He said, "It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself." He got up and walked away hastily. It wasn't her fault that her mother bonded with Naraku. It wasn't her fault that he had to kill Naraku, and it wasn't her fault that her mother couldn't be saved. Whenever he thought of it, he knew he had to tell her, but how could he tell her? She already blamed herself for everything, what would she do if she knew the truth?

"Myoga," He called out to his left lock of hair, "Tell me what I should do."

Myoga hopped out. "You can't tell her. Not yet."

"But she thinks I hate her!"

"But you don't." Myoga stated, "If she found out--"

"--I know, I know. But it's her family, too. It's her mother, and if she finds out too late something bad might happen."

Myoga groaned. "Now isn't the right time. She's too unstable at the moment."

"Fine. Let her go through her life not knowing. It's not right. We're being just as devious as Naraku keeping this from her!"

"My l_oooo_rd..." Myoga pleaded, "She _will_ find out eventually, just give it time! Be patient, my lord..."

...Miles away, in the mountains, Lord Tatewaki (whom you better know as the demon Naraku) was lying down, watching the mirror Kanna held.

"What's your obsession with this girl?" Kagura sighed, "It's only another weakling demon to Inuyashas band of misfits."

Naraku shook his head. "No, she is something more. Something different." He said.

"Like what?" Kagura asked. Naraku remained silent. Kagura frowned. "What do you want with her?"

"I want you to bring her to me." Naraku ordered.

"You mean now?"

"Did I say tomorrow? Yes, I mean now." Naraku spat, "Go find them."

Kagura groaned and leapt out the window, summoning her feather. She soared down the mountain with the speed and grace of the wind.

Naraku continued to watch Inukasumi on the mirrors surface. He felt something whenever he looked at her... something he never remembered feeling before. It felt a lot like fear. Fear... and longing. But longing for what? She was certainly familiar, but he had never seen her before. He had to see her in person. He had to see this girl who made him feel this way... and determine what she was.


	14. Oniichan Inuyasha: Scroll the thirteenth

"Okay," Kagura muttered to herself, "I just have to get this girl for Naraku and go on home. No problem. But I swear, he's just making me work for the fun of it... curse him. What's so important about a little dog girl, anyway?"

She pushed her hair out of her face as she descended over the grassy plain. She sniffed the air. "Yes... the smell of dog is stronger than usual here."

Inuyasha and his caravan of companions had no idea how close that Kagura was to them. Except for Inuyasha himself. He had picked up the scent of Naraku as soon as Kagura had landed.

He glanced nervously at his sister. This was a really bad time for Naraku to make a move. He still hadn't told Inukasumi how she was connected to Naraku.

"Oniichan," Inukasumi whispered, "can you sense that? That overwhelming presence, I mean."

Inuyasha had forgotten how much stronger his sisters senses were compare to his. "Yes, I do." He nodded.

"What is it?" she gulped, "I'm afraid. It is so strong."

Inuyasha pulled her close. "Inukasumi," He said, "You need to get as far away from here as you can."

Inukasumi backed away in shock. "What?"

"Take Sango to protect you. But you need to get away from this place right now!" Inuyasha pointed north. "Go in that direction. As fast as you can, as far away as possible!"

"But what if you get hurt?" Inukasumi cried, "I want to help you, I want to--"

"Inukasumi, if you don't leave this spot right now; I'll... I'll..." he took out his sword, "I swear I'll kill myself!"

"Don't be stupid, Oniichan!"

"Get the hell out of here!" He screamed.

"You couldn't do it. You have too much to live for, there's no way you could..."

Inuyasha slit his throat slightly. Inukasumi gasped and tried to yank the tetsusaiga out of his grasp.

"Don't do it!" she yelled, "Don't waste everything, Oniichan!"

"Inukasumi, if you stay here, something terrible will happen to you! If something like that happened, I would never be able to forgive myself!" he put his hands on his sisters shoulders, "If you die because of me, I will deliver myself to the hell I deserve to rot in. Now get out of here."

Tears welled up in Inukasumi's eyes. "What about you?" she whispered.

"I've had the devils luck on my side so far..." He winked, "I've won them over so far, and I'll win them over again."

A few minutes later, Inukasumi ran over to Sango.

"Sango!" She screamed, "We have to get out of here!"

"What the... what are you--"

"Inuyasha said that you have to come with me and run as far as we can!" She cried, "He said something terrible is coming our way!"

"Miss Sango needs to aid Inuyasha at a time like this;" Miroku said, having sensed Naraku's presence a while back, "I am afraid my wind tunnel will not be of much use at a time like this."

"Miroku! You go with Inukasumi." Kagome ordered, "You can protect her while we help Inuyasha."

There was no hint of perverted thoughts in Miroku's eyes, and that terrified Inukasumi. For Miroku to forget all the opportunities that came with being alone with a woman, she figured that this threat was not going to be an easy one to overcome...

Miroku glanced at Inukasumi and squeezed her hand in a kind, non-lecherous way. He knew that there was some reason Inuyasha wanted to protect his sister from Naraku, and even though he didn't know why, he was going to respect his wishes.


End file.
